The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom雅雷史安之战争篇章
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: If time freezes leaving the echo of silence, if light fades abandoning the luster of darkness...Who will be the witness of the history, be the bard of the solemn story? An epic telling the war of Elysium Kingdom, telling love and loyalty to motherland. The bard is an OC. Mainly focus on Shitennou and Beryl. Chinese Version.
1. Chapter 1

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

 **Author's words:** I would like to try whether I could write something seems like epic, and that was the reason why this fanfic exist. I wrote it in Chinese, and it might take me as long as forever to translate it to English...

* * *

 **The story/正文:**

在微风和煦温暖的清早

黄金宫殿沐浴着晨光

雅雷史安从昨夜美梦中苏醒

微笑的人们迎接又一天朝阳。

金红的卷发在风中飘舞

甜美的梦境在翠眸中荡漾

休假的少年在花园里奔跑

皇家花园隐秘的深处

是佐伊赛特最喜爱的地方

那里有樱花在微风里飘洒

鲜艳的玫瑰骄傲地绽放

他喜欢坐在大理石椅上沉思

美丽俊秀稚气未脱的脸

映衬着满园盛开的红蔷

然而今天的花园似乎已经被占领

一袭绿裙的少女坐在树下沉吟

佐伊赛特不想打扰姑娘

却抵不过好奇心的诱惑

蹑手蹑脚地向女孩靠近

藏在大树后竖起耳朵

沉浸在心事中的少女奈留

丝毫没有感知好奇的目光

她在咏叹地位悬殊的爱情

咏叹她深爱的高贵的情郎

"我爱他，并不因为他位极人臣

也不全因为他潇洒俊朗

却是因为他温暖的微笑

只对我一个人真诚地绽放。

他有着高大的身躯

他有着强健的臂膀

他还有桀骜不驯的个性

和雅雷史安最宽阔的胸膛

即使最冷漠的时候

眸子里也闪烁着星光"

奈留向微风倾诉衷肠

却让树后的少年黯然神伤：

"位极人臣又潇洒俊朗

身躯高大还有宽阔胸膛

冷漠的眼睛也闪着光芒—

我悄悄慕恋的昆茨埃特大人

原来您已有了相恋的姑娘

我渴望的温暖的微笑

原来只会为她一人绽放…"

翠绿的眼中熄灭了光彩

佐伊赛特失神地悄悄离开

如果不是他思绪太过纷乱

本应听到少女殷切的告白：

"星星的王者，涅夫莱特大人

我不敢奢求与尊贵的您携手

我的仰慕之情您已回应

滋润我卑微干涸的心便已足够。"

少年在宫殿里茫然地奔跑

不经意撞上梦里的胸膛

冰银色眼中困惑难掩关切

"佐伊赛特你为何如此匆忙？"

"昆茨埃特大人我诚挚地道歉

我并非有意将您无理冲撞。"

男孩丢下道歉便急匆忙离去

生怕继续听着低沉磁性的声音

就会泄露掩藏在心底无望的秘密。

昆茨埃特不由眉头微蹙

目送他早已悄悄关注的美人

可是命令紧急他无暇询问

心爱学生究竟为何伤神？

会客室的国王早已不再年轻

脸上却洋溢着孩子般的兴奋：

"昆茨埃特我最得力的助手

王子的舞会有劳你操心

叫上涅夫莱特、杰戴特

还有佐伊赛特

没有人比你们更加令我信任

王子昨天仿佛还是男孩

舞会之后他便算长大成人

他会邀请月亮上的公主

那姑娘已经是他甜蜜的恋人

陪伴着公主是水手服战士

高贵的倩尼迪女王

也是我们来自月亮的贵宾。"

银发将军间或点头

将国王的吩咐谨记在心

就在他将转身投入工作

国王又补充了一个命令：

"请在整个雅雷史安搜寻

带来王国里最好的游吟诗人

盛大的典礼将载入史册

怎能少了游吟诗人弹琴唱歌！"

昆茨埃特记起民间传说里

最优秀的游吟诗人在北方隐居

银发将军策马飞驰

找到传说中游吟诗人的领域

就在他犹豫该何去何从

突然听到远方传来歌声

"雅雷史安丰饶的土地

我在旷野中歌唱着你

歌唱你肥沃多产的田园

歌唱你子民辛勤的耕耘

雅雷史安福佑的土地

我在太阳下歌唱着你

歌唱你广袤神圣的国土

歌唱你海岳山川的壮丽"

昆茨埃特用心侧耳聆听

歌声还伴着七弦琴的声音

"这一定是陛下需要的歌手

这一定是优秀的游吟诗人"

穿过灌木丛再绕过大树

趟过溪流再穿越平原

昆茨埃特终于看到

坐在石块上弹琴的青年

银发将军下马走上前

向黑发的青年礼貌地开口：

"请带上你的七弦琴

和最动人的歌喉

陛下已在黄金宫殿早早等候。"

游吟诗人似乎不为所动

寒冰的气势并未使他低头：

"大人请宽恕我的无理

并非所有邀请我都欣然接受

告诉我陛下为何将我召唤

告诉我游吟诗人向谁献上歌喉。"

将军保持着贵族的礼节

游吟诗人似乎并未将他触怒

他将舞会还有国王的愿望

对游吟诗人耐心讲述

但直到他说出自己的名字

游吟诗人才将这位大人认出：

"原来您就是传说中的名将

您的故事早已在民间传扬

请原谅我的无礼

请接受我的敬意

为您曾经平定战乱的边疆。

陛下的召唤我愿意遵从

为王国的未来献上琴声和歌咏

祝福王子终于长大成人

祝愿雅雷史安我的祖国

在他的治理下愈加繁荣。"

游吟诗人被带回黄金宫殿

在那里觐见等待着的国王

国王提出他的殷切期待

游吟诗人一一记在心上

一切仿佛都进展顺利

雅雷史安王国里欢乐洋溢

一传十十传百奔走相告

人们都关心着舞会的消息

游吟诗人留在宫殿里创作

王子将宫廷规则认真复习

昆茨埃特，涅夫莱特，

佐伊赛特还有杰戴特

陪着王子温习繁琐礼仪

和睦、喜悦、其乐融融

黄金宫殿充满节日的气息

地球的人们却全然不知

悄悄发生在月球上的秘密


	2. Chapter 2

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

 **The story:**

美利亚姆宏伟的银色宫殿

在月亮上伫立不知几千年

银月的光环照耀了太久

人们已忘记月球荒芜的背面

被遗忘的地方量变在积累

总有一天会引发惊人的质变

依靠来历已不可查的秘宝银水晶

维持着歌舞生平安逸的繁荣

银水晶吸取地球的负面能量

转化为正面供银千年享用

没有负面情绪的地球人安乐满足

雅雷史安的政权也因此更加稳固

然而宇宙还有更高的定律

质量、能量原本在转化中守恒

当负面能量被利用为正面

必将导致某个角落负面熵增

在光鲜的月球背面的阴影下

涅戈图娜女王在这里诞生

涅戈图娜本该被银水晶封印

代价则是倩尼迪女王的生命

然而逸乐中的女王过于自信—

当她终于明白事态的紧急

已被把握了时机的女首领囚禁

而银水晶则被封锁在

涅戈图娜亲自看守的禁地

她有掌控美利亚姆的野心

她有号令银色城堡的力量

月球的平民已全部被她洗脑

相信她是他们真正的女王

她挟持了倩尼迪公主作为人质

水手战士也只得为公主假意投降

当她看到地球广袤的土地

又燃起对那盛世行星的野望

然而行星与卫星毕竟不同

遥远、人口众多、国土广大不易得手

她便想起跪在阶前的水手战士

要利用她们逐渐掌握地球

她以为水手战士已全心效忠

得意忘形地向姑娘们授以机谋：

"若敢对地球走露一丝风声，

我便取下你们公主的性命！"

随即她向地球发去公函

盗用了被囚女王的名义：

"公主染恙与我无法亲往，

水手战士将带去银月的诚意。"

她又写信盖上女王的大印

密封起来令水手战士向地球带去。

王子的舞会如期开始

水手战士正是座上贵宾

四名近卫也盛装出席

还有受到特别邀请的游吟诗人

虽未见到心爱的公主

也没有熄灭王子的兴奋

他的朋友们都向他送上祝福

舞会之后他便是个成年人

水手战士们满怀心事

可想起公主便不敢表露半分

强颜欢笑转达女王的致意

而当看到王子关切的眼神

又升起了孤注一掷大胆的希望：

也许地球王子能解救他的心上人

王子的近卫邀请外宾分别共舞

黄金帝国从来都是礼仪之邦

魔法师贝丽暂作了王子的舞伴

盛大的舞会尽显繁荣景象

舞会之后国王挽留月亮来的贵宾

她们也愿意在雅雷史安逗留

夜深人静无人的角落

水手战士们在悄悄制定计谋

"女王被囚禁、银水晶被封锁

我们无法抗衡涅戈图娜的力量

然而在友好、强盛的地球

或许还有我们仅存的希望。"

讲话的是冷静的水手水星

聪明睿智理性的智囊

首领金星严肃地凝眉：

"即使身陷绝望的地狱

也不能放弃每一丝希望

只要能换回公主的自由

刀山火海又哪里不敢硬闯！"

"如果有跨越星球的真爱

再将地月的能量融合起来

便能取得强大的力量

足以将黑暗的邪恶深深掩埋。"

听了水星的话金星陷入深思：

"公主和王子的确深爱彼此

可融合力量却不能只靠远远相思。"

沉吟片刻金星突然开口：

"既然我们也同样来自月球…

水手水星温柔的女孩

你的智慧配得上最聪明的少年；

水手火星高贵的美人

你的热情能使最忠诚的眼睛流连

水手木星贤惠的姑娘

你的巧手足以让群星为之赞叹

而那位冷漠却强大的首领

我愿用爱与热情融开坚硬冰川。"

四位战士定下了主意

次日却听到一个意外的消息

在涅戈图娜仿造的信函里

竟然也有着促成四对联姻的提议

雅雷史安国王似乎乐于应允

可战士们也不知新女王的用意。


	3. Chapter 3

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

 **The story:**

战士们的商议还没有进展

便传来了国王诚挚的邀请

"不必着急匆忙赶回月球

晚上的舞会希望你们尽兴

为了地球与月亮永恒的友谊

请别辜负雅雷史安的热情。"

水手战士互相看看彼此

一个默契眼神便已彼此了然

只要在舞会上得到地球近卫的心

拯救月球的机会已近在眼前。

晚上的舞会如约开始

雅雷史安国王亲自出场致辞

刚刚成年的王子在他边

王子的近卫左右随侍

盛装的月球来客巧笑嫣然

游吟诗人也带着七弦琴

在舞会快乐的来客中间

雅雷史安国王高举起酒杯

洪亮的声音中幸福洋溢：

"我的王储安迪米奥王子

今天正是他成年的典礼

他与月亮上尊贵的公主相爱

他将会把那月亮上的明珠迎娶

而来自月亮另外的贵客

也必俘获地球四位勇士的心

王国最优秀的游吟诗人

请你弹起动人的七弦琴

为这将在两国永久流传的佳话

为地月两国永恒不变的友谊。"

月球的水手羞涩地微笑

仿佛少女被戳穿心事的甜蜜

可是地球的骑士四位将军

却没有国王想象的惊喜。

忠诚的杰戴特垂下眼睛

谁也看不出他是怎样的心情；

涅夫莱特微微皱眉

仿佛只是出于礼貌才保持平静

佐伊赛特却开始四下张望

似乎在搜寻奈留的身影

目不斜视的冰山昆茨埃特

只用眼角的余光扫视他的学生

幸福的气氛中无人留意

只有游吟诗人看到这些动作

纵然诗人并不了解宫廷人际

这也足以令他感到困惑

游吟诗人拨弄一下七弦琴

在铿然一声中全体肃静

人们以为诗人将要开始献唱

纷纷转过头来准备聆听

然而诗人却向国王开口：

"我从旷野来到雅雷史安皇宫

是为王国的未来献上歌咏

如果有更多美丽的佳话

我当然愿意将它们传诵

然而美好的故事需要用心抒写

粗制滥造的诗歌不值得传扬

请陛下给我几天时间

我会用最美的语言将它歌唱

而在创作的这段时间里

我再将这些爱情故事细细寻访。"

国王赞同了诗人的提议

舞会在融洽的气氛中继续

水手向近卫分别发出邀请

绅士怎会拒绝姑娘的好意？

看着舞池里翩翩起舞的四对

陛下已开始期待随后的婚礼

舞会结束的第二天早上

游吟诗人开始将近卫们拜访

他最先找到近卫的首领

银发的将军似乎比平时更加繁忙

"尊敬的将军昆茨埃特大人

如果有打扰还请您原谅

美好的故事需要素材

请允许我将你们的爱情传唱。"

出乎游吟诗人的意料

昆茨埃特似乎并无兴趣：

"既然是国王陛下的命令

而百姓似乎也十分欣喜

既然是雅雷史安王国的近卫

联姻的责任自然也一肩担起。"

看到游吟诗人眼中的惊诧

将军平静地补充解释：

"月亮的贵宾只初来乍到

相互了解也才刚刚开始

陛下的美意虽还只是幻想

或许时间会让一切成为现实。"

诗人将这些认真记下

却发现那将军似乎欲言又止

"阁下的回答似乎并不完整

莫非您的心中还有心事？"

昆茨埃特移开深邃的目光

仿佛陷入静默的沉吟

游吟诗人不知发生了什么

开口的时候也带着迟疑：

"如果您想要说出心中的顾虑

游吟诗人愿为您保守秘密。"

"无论是国王陛下的意愿

还是月亮上那女王的命令

总归都是出于美好的善意

为了地月两国持久的和平。"

看到游吟诗人认真地点头

昆茨埃特终于做出决定

说出藏在心底的秘密

说出隐秘从未示人的感情：

"我无法告诉你浪漫的传说

怅然的故事你是否愿意聆听？

也许他永远不会知道

我深沉隐秘无望的恋情。"

"他是我勤奋优秀的学生

他是个美丽聪明的少年

他的天赋无人能够超越

他像是融化了寒冰的火焰

但美丽精致的灿烂蔷薇

也只在我最深的梦境里绽放

那蓝色头发的水手战士

聪明智慧又温柔善良

她值得佐伊赛特在她身边

她正配做他幸福的新娘

你若看到佐伊赛特的笑容

请替我将最真诚的祝福送上。"

游吟诗人听了这番表白

也忍不住为他感慨叹息

随即他又轻轻皱眉：

"吟咏爱情是国王的旨意

陛下期待听到美好的佳话

和场面隆重盛大的婚礼

可是本就没有粉红的浪漫

您又希望我如何下笔？"

"金发的少女开朗活泼

你的寻访她一定不会拒绝

或许你可以引用她的描述

但别人的故事更加值得抒写。"

游吟诗人听懂将军的意愿

但毕竟每对故事都不可或缺

他向昆茨埃特行礼告辞

还有另外三人需要他去了解

从昆茨埃特的房间离开

游吟诗人来到观星的塔楼

涅夫莱特就站立在窗边

目光仿佛要将天空穿透

"请原谅我的贸然来访

为了寻找素材吟唱近卫与水手

可是涅夫莱特大人星星的王者

为何您的神情如此忧愁？"

棕发的男子潇洒地转身

即使眉头紧锁也依旧桀骜不驯：

"因为王子和公主彼此相爱

身边的人就一定要凑成联姻？

我并不反感棕发的战士

但我早已有了心中的爱人

请你见证转述我的心意

哪怕是国王陛下亲自询问！"

"尊敬的星王请不要愤怒

游吟诗人无意拆散有情人

只是我好奇您爱的是谁

俘获骄傲的心是哪位美人？"

涅夫莱特想着心爱的少女

刚毅的表情也变得柔和：

"她没有高高在上的身份

她的家世也并不显赫

但她却是最可爱的女孩

勇敢、坚强又会为爱执着

奈留只是最普通的侍女

她的灵魂却如此独特

她的善良就像剔透的水晶

她的温柔如同繁星闪烁

她的眼神同样令我着迷

那是天使般纯真的澄澈。"

游吟诗人安静地听完

那个姑娘他或许并不熟悉

但从涅夫莱特陶醉的眼神

他也看出了星王的心意。

被指派的联姻与身份悬殊的爱

游吟诗人也不由为之唏嘘

干涸的大地开不出花朵

不存在的故事该如何继续？

仿佛看出诗人的犹豫

涅夫莱特拍拍青年的肩膀：

"抱歉没有浪漫的故事

我无法接受另外的姑娘

请不必再为我的段落劳神

指派的婚事我已决定顽抗！"

"如果这就是阁下的决定

我也祝您能够如愿以偿。"

游吟诗人真诚地祝福

又礼貌地辞别群星之王


	4. Chapter 4

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

 **The story:**

游吟诗人来到皇家花园

去寻找美丽的聪明少年

佐伊赛特坐在树下休憩

翠眸中却仿佛结着愁怨

"请原谅我的唐突打扰

为了将歌咏的素材寻找

可是驾驭风与火的王子

是什么让您如此烦恼？"

尽管眼中仍带着失落

少年依旧对诗人微笑：

"我愿意配合你讲述故事

虽然现实并不如故事般美好。"

将水星战士的优点一一列举

游吟诗人则认真倾听

他想起他似乎听过同样的话

是从少年那银发老师口中

"王国最优秀的游吟诗人

请你听我唯一的请求

请体谅昆茨埃特大人

他已经有了心爱的奈留"

那天清晨花园里的一幕

佐伊赛特将它对诗人说出

他没有隐瞒心中的黯然

却仍然将那对情人祝福

游吟诗人却并没有错过

藏在翠眸之中的痛苦

游吟诗人露出了然的微笑

双手抚上七弦琴开始弹唱：

"如果你说那个银发的男人

那个雅雷史安首席的名将

他喜欢的显然不是

红短发的纯洁少女

金发蓝眼的异国来宾

也不是他选中的未来新娘

他只爱金红马尾的翠眸少年

他只为他坏脾气的学生痴狂。"

佐伊赛特闻言睁大双眼

几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：

"你说他的爱情没有给别人

你说他的心上人就是我？"

游吟诗人轻拍少年的肩膀

对少年做出肯定的回答：

"请相信我，佐伊赛特

相信昆茨埃特大人的心里话

他以为无法奢望你的爱情

还请我将他的祝福转达

至于那位可爱的侍女

她的情郎沐浴在星辉之下。"

少年绽放了惊喜的笑容

像鲜花盛开映红了朝霞

"我要去找昆茨埃特大人

向他诉说我对他的爱恋

诉说我梦中闪耀的银发

诉说我心中燃烧的思念！"

仿佛是生命突然注入身体

幸福的少年一跃而起

雀跃地奔向黄金王宫

也没忘记转身向诗人致意

游吟诗人将七弦琴收起

他还要找最后一名近卫

金发碧眼忠诚的杰戴特

正在为客人将宴会准备

"尊敬的近卫幻境的主人

请原谅游吟诗人的冒昧

为将地月的佳话酿成醇酒

我需要先记录爱情的滋味。"

杰戴特向来客颔首致意

礼貌的笑容却没有到达眼底

"只要殿下能够获得幸福

我当然遵守陛下一切旨意。"

"难道您在乎的只有王子？

虽然民间也知道您的忠诚

但来自月亮的姑娘高贵美丽

您对她难道却毫无憧憬？"

面对游吟诗人恳切的询问

忠诚的金发近卫陷入沉吟

"我可以告诉你我真正的憧憬

只要你保证不会告诉别人"

"我以雅雷史安的太阳起誓

不会将不该说的告诉别人

除非您希望我做个信使

否则我不会将秘密泄露半分。"

游吟诗人向杰戴特郑重承诺

他绝不会辜负任何人的信任

仿佛渐渐陷入美好的回忆

笑意漾满了蓝色的眼睛

近卫说出了他真正的心意

说出了他藏在心底隐秘的憧憬

"从宣誓效忠殿下那一刻起

我的目光永远追随他的身影

向他献上忠诚、爱戴与敬仰

同时我也已经献上了爱情"

没等游吟诗人表露出惊讶

杰戴特又继续开口述说

或许是想起那些美好的记忆

淡漠的目光也变得温暖柔和

"我会接受月亮上的妻子

如果这就是殿下希望的幸福

至于我献上爱情的主人

我会忠诚地将他远远守护

那水手和殿下一样黑发黑眼

已经是命运之神对我的眷顾。"

杰戴特露出释然的微笑

仿佛这样他已完全满足

游吟诗人也只能叹息一声

对痴情的近卫真诚地祝福

从最后一名近卫那里离开

游吟诗人在皇家花园里徘徊

如果每个男子都已另有所爱

那姑娘又是否仍在未知中期待？

游吟诗人再次拨弄起七弦琴

细细回忆刚刚听来的故事

为了写出原本不存在的浪漫

才华横溢的诗人也绞尽脑汁

既然联姻是两国共同的决定

他决定再去询问水手战士


	5. Chapter 5

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

 **The story:**

游吟诗人从花园回到宫殿

找到为客人准备的休息厅

水手战士刚好都聚集在那里

游吟诗人礼貌地上前行礼：

"向异国的贵客真诚地问候

向美丽的女士献上赞美与致意

我是雅雷史安的游吟诗人

奉命吟诵地月联姻的佳话传奇

请原谅我的唐突冒昧

请与我分享你们爱情的甜蜜。"

四位姑娘彼此互相看看

对诗人绽放笑容充满热情：

"您一定是贵国最好的游吟诗人

我们也早已听说您的盛名

如果您愿意吟唱我们的故事

那将是我们无上的荣幸。"

她们微笑着向诗人屈膝行礼

轮流咏叹了少女的爱情

"那银发的将军风度翩翩

形貌俊朗如神话里的骑士

他的力量强大无人匹敌

冷静而沉稳足以辉映胜利的旗帜。"

"那星星的王者桀骜不驯

目光深邃如同幽远的星空

他的胸膛宽阔臂膀结实

踏实又安全足以抚慰流浪的心灵。"

"那忠诚的近卫英俊清秀

笑容温暖胜过阳光灿烂

他的眼神中流露着温柔

随和的性格足以媲美涓涓的甘泉。"

"那聪颖的少年优雅灵动

气质如艺术的天使般高贵

他的手指赋予钢琴灵魂

流淌的旋律足以令整个星球沉醉。"

称赞了各自梦中的王子

少女们羞涩地脸上绯红

首领爱的战士再次热情开口

向诗人叙述心中的悸动：

"尽管才刚刚开始熟悉

仿佛就已经一见钟情

花团锦簇也想有树木可依靠

水手战士也有对爱情的憧憬。

感谢您愿聆听我们的故事

祝福诗人您也收获美好的爱情。"

游吟诗人收下美好的祝愿

对姑娘们表示由衷的谢意

向依旧沉浸在梦幻中的少女道别

游吟诗人终于离开了这里

走出宫殿又来到皇家花园

试图将无根的诗歌理出头绪

地球的近卫并非断然拒绝

月球的姑娘更是满怀积极

为了地月联盟与王子的幸福

也许他们最终仍然将在一起？

游吟诗人蹙眉苦苦思索

却依旧不知故事该如何落笔

直到金乌坠地暮色降临

游吟诗人依旧没有主意

直到突然听到一声问候

诗人才暂时放下繁杂思绪

"游吟诗人您为何忧愁？

双眉紧锁似乎满腹心事

难道有您也不知答案的问题

还是有连您也写不出的故事？"

问话的女人身姿挺拔

还有张扬灿烂如火的红发

紫色的衣裙霸气华贵

将妙曼身材勾勒愈显火辣

"尊敬的魔法师贝丽大人

我并非故意将您无理忽视

只是陛下命令我献上歌咏

为此我字斟句酌已绞尽脑汁。"

听到诗人的话贝丽不禁大笑：

"怎么可能会有难倒您的故事？

雅雷史安最优秀的游吟诗人

您的歌咏已流传为王国的史诗。"

贝丽随意坐在诗人身旁

温和平易不似平日冷若冰霜

金色的双眸中眼波流转

身上隐约还带着美艳的淡香

哪怕诗人曾见过无数美女

此刻也难免双颊火烫

游吟诗人收敛起心神

向贝丽将自己的难题吟唱：

"如果没有甘霖的滋润

美丽的鲜花也不会绽放

如果没有阳光的温暖

甘甜的果实也无法成长

如果没有海风的鼓舞

壮阔的波涛也没有力量

如果没有真实的爱情

哪里有爱情故事来歌唱？"

明白了诗人面临的难题

美丽的魔法师浅笑出声

"旁人的故事暂且放下不提

游吟诗人是是否从未体会过爱情？"

游吟诗人低下头默认

俊朗的脸上升起一丝殷红

这都被女魔法师看在眼里

她绽放了愈发妖娆的笑容：

"英俊聪明又才华横溢

这样的年轻人不该继续孤单；

你将学会如何享受爱情

只要你晚上来到我的房间

我会告诉你爱情的真正滋味

你将度过难忘的美好夜晚

甜蜜的暮色很快就要降临

那时你就会知道爱情的答案。"

魔法师的声音仿佛带着魅惑

年轻的诗人也开始渴望禁果

况且她是如此美丽而高雅

她的笑容让诗人的心也愈发炙热

"绅士不该拒绝女士的邀请

您的青睐是我无上的荣幸。"

诗人挽起贝丽的手臂

她却在诗人脸上印下一吻


	6. Chapter 6

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

 **The story:**

当月亮落下夜色已经消逝

当朝阳升起带来新的黎明

又是美好的一天拉开序幕

晨光沐浴洒满黄金王城

国王开始处理一天的工作

王后将成人的王子一再叮咛

王子在准备他期待的婚礼

百姓也享受着祥和的安宁

杰戴特一如既往勤恳工作

涅夫莱特在星象仪上模拟群星

昆茨埃特百忙之中依然记得

爱抚偎在他怀里的美丽学生

纯情的宫廷侍女奈留

也悄悄在心中回味她的爱情

如果不是突然传来的急报

雅雷史安本该如常幸福平静

涅戈图娜送来给战士的密信

最后通牒要拿下地球近卫

不知是谁泄露了信中秘密

得到消息的贝丽蹙起双眉

然而从听来的只言片语

全不知月球上公主生命垂危

水手战士纵然芳心暗许

却不愿使用不光彩的手段

她们以为一切都按部就班

意外却将计划全部打乱

公主的忠诚战士们不知道

月球密信送来的当晚

在地球的宫廷魔法师眼中

他们已将地月联盟背叛

是假装不知暗中提防

还是先发制人向银月进军

是准备大战厉兵秣马

还是期待银千年回心转意

王子、贝丽与四名近卫

就为对策而发生了分歧

安迪米奥王子相信银千年

因为他热恋的情人来自那里

魔法师说王子走火入魔

她坚信月亮王国不怀好意

而即使王子忠诚的近卫

也开始对银千年产生怀疑

指派的联姻已无关紧要

对国家命运他们更加在意

"敬爱的殿下请您三思

如果银色千年和地球为敌

难道雅雷史安芸芸众生

就比不上一个姑娘的情意？"

金发的近卫恳切陈词

没有泄露眼中深藏的爱意

"尊贵的王子是否明白

银千年的力量与地球的命运

如果雅雷史安王国覆灭

就如同流星消逝的轨迹。"

高大的星王皱眉直言

又抬头仰望群星的踪迹

"聪慧的殿下王国的未来

请认真思索月亮的秘密

安睡的王国若面临变故

还能否保护地球的子民"

美丽的少年难得严肃

翠绿的明眸中难掩忧虑

"尊敬的朋友未来的君主

我们曾经是最好的兄弟

可是雅雷史安王国的荣光

殿下是不是已经忘记"

近卫的首领苦心相劝

深邃的眼神有冷静的犀利

是相信银月千年王国的善意

还是相信宫廷魔法师的危言

恋人与朋友谁更加可靠

热恋中的王子难以决断

就在这无从取舍的关头

涅戈图娜将水手战士召唤

明知也许面对着陷阱

却又将被囚禁的公主挂念

匆匆告别热情的东道主

水手战士回到银色千年

涅戈图娜质问行星的战士

"交代的任务是否完成？

王子身边的四名近卫

想必已是你们裙下之臣！"

水手金星斗胆上前：

"一切都依照陛下的命令。

我们向王子转达公主的问候

也俘获了地球近卫的爱情

地月的联姻将传为佳话

还有游吟诗人将之歌颂。"

听到守护战士的回答

涅戈图娜发出得意的笑声：

"记住你们曾经的誓言

记住现在谁是你们的主人

如果胆敢对我耍花招

不要忘记倩妮迪的性命！"

水手战士低头不敢说话

直到魔女终于放她们离开

四位姑娘凑在了一起

试图将事情理个明白

智慧的战士突然想起

她们曾想融合地月的力量

"如果地月力量因爱联合

就能够将涅戈图娜埋葬

那么涅戈图娜又为什么

想要地球人做月球的新郎？"

爱与美的战士蹙起眉头

绞尽脑汁也找不到方向

水手木星紧握双拳

向魔女寝宫射出愤怒目光

火星战士闭上双眼

追逐空气中直觉的能量：

"我们的时间已经不多

我仿佛已经感受到不祥…"

涅戈图娜向地球发出邀请

银千年的舞会请王子亲临

她承诺舞会必将充满欢乐

承诺王子能够见到他的情人

兴奋的安迪米奥欣然赴约

离开地球却再没有音讯

涅戈图娜软禁了地球王子

却告诉他公主暂时卧病

单纯的王子并未亲眼见到女王

却相信了他所听到的口信

没有王子的地球照旧运转

突然的失联却令近卫们不安

国王抱怨王子乐不思蜀

只有贝丽明白并非那样简单

瞒着一心热爱月球的王室

贝丽召集了地球的近卫

"在北极D点极寒的地下

强大的力量正在岩层中沉睡

当太阳黑子活动愈发剧烈

太阳的能量将封印打碎

是做背叛联盟的月球的傀儡

还是将地球尊严与主权捍卫？"

女魔法师神情严肃凝重

四名近卫也陷入沉吟

舞会上没有露面的女王

为何热心地球与银千年的联姻？

号称生病在床的倩妮迪公主

却让安迪米奥忘记传回音信

如果始终没有王子的消息

难道殿下也倒戈为地球的敌人？

"太阳黑子的爆发已经临近

地球的命运将何去何从？

昆茨埃特、涅夫莱特、杰戴特与佐伊赛特

这星球的未来或许就在我们手中"

贝丽的话中充满决绝

王子的近卫表情也愈发凝重

四名近卫面面相觑

而贝丽则等待着他们的决定

在没有人注意的时刻

突然响起铿锵的琴声

游吟诗人不知从何处出现

又将七弦琴的琴弦拨动

"你们是王子的私人保镖

还是守护雅雷史安的士兵？

是依赖银色千年的慈母呵护

还是以地球黄金王国之名？"

杰戴特将目光转向别处

昆茨埃特沉默面无表情

佐伊赛特微微咬起下唇

目光却不知为何突然冰冷

群星之王皱着英俊双眉

开口回答诗人的提问：

"王子殿下是地球的未来

当然该拥有地球人的忠诚

可是尊敬的游吟诗人

又是因何而突然光临？"

话中有敌意也难掩杀气

诗人却安然不以为意

"因为我的家乡也是地球

我也是雅雷史安王国的子民

谁不眷恋自己生长的故乡

谁不爱养育了自己的土地？"

四名侍卫还没有回答

女魔法师却笑出声来：

"原来我聪明浪漫的情人

心中也藏着英雄气概

雅雷史安热忱的赤子

也有如此大气的胸怀"

游吟诗人脸上升起红云

眼中的神彩却依然坚定

贝丽倚上年轻诗人的肩膀

听着诗人心跳的声音

王子的近卫若有所思

终于将最终的命运决定


	7. Chapter 7

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

 **The story:**

当太阳的光辉笼罩了地球

当沉睡的力量终于被唤醒

在地球的北极寒冰的世界

熔岩的炽热黯淡了月影

红发的女魔法师扬起战旗

地球回荡起号角的回声

昆茨埃特伟岸肃立

将地球千军万马统领

涅夫莱特傲然挺拔

宝剑的光芒辉映群星

佐伊赛特英姿飒爽

指尖勾勒出锐利刀锋

杰戴特也清楚明白

这一次战场不在幻境

女领袖在战车上振臂

在她身边是游吟诗人

在安逸的银色千年王国

维持着和平繁荣景象

安迪米奥还期待着舞会

依旧将美妙的爱情幻想

不会使用银水晶的魔女

无法及时窥到地球的状况

直到呐喊惊醒涅戈图娜

她才命令水手战士抵抗

水手战士不敢违抗命令

怀着矛盾心思被迫迎敌

她们看到凛然的女魔法师

四将军的身影也如此熟悉

然而最令她们吃惊意外

是看到游吟诗人的敌意

—他曾经对她们温和友好

也曾倾听少女的秘密

"七弦琴不会弹奏成怒吼

常青藤不该生长出荆棘

游吟诗人吟唱童话和爱情

可如今诗人却为何在这里？"

游吟诗人高高举起七弦琴

又将那乐器摔碎在地上

像个军人一样挥起宝剑

铿锵的声音在旷野回荡：

"我曾经是个游吟诗人

如今我是个战士保卫边疆；

我再不会为罗曼蒂克而吟咏

我将为自由与国土而歌唱。"

七弦琴的碎片溅落满地

将水手战士的表情凝固

"为什么对我们举起刀枪？

为什么你的眼里充满仇恨？

难道我们不该是朋友？

为什么要将我们当做敌人？"

游吟诗人露出微笑

眼神却依旧平静冰冷：

"我是地球的人类

我是雅雷史安的子民；

无论身为雅雷史安的战士

还是曾经的的游吟诗人。

为什么我的眼里迸出仇恨

因为我不愿看到

我热爱的土地却沉沦

听到诗人的这番宣言

水手战士们欲言又止

想说出银千年的真相

心中苦衷却无法解释

水手战士与地球人对峙

安迪米奥仍在憧憬爱情

直到黑猫露娜突然闯入

王子才知道有什么在发生

"快行动，殿下，趁现在！

快离开这间温暖的牢笼

涅戈图娜窃取了银月的光芒

又将可怜的公主倩妮迪囚禁

这是你解救恋人的唯一机会

趁那魔女还专注于前方战争！"

对这些安迪米奥似懂非懂

却没有时间进一步追究

随着露娜来到公主的囚室

亚提密斯已经在那里等候

白猫偷来了牢房的钥匙

又将钥匙郑重交到王子之手

安迪米奥将牢房门打开

再将惊恐的公主解救出来

"求求你，安迪米奥，

敌人的力量如此强大

银千年的末日或许已到来

我愿陪你一起面对死亡

求你让我的母亲能够离开！"

泪水浸湿洁白的衣裙

绝望的公主晕倒在恋人胸怀

露娜引导着公主和王子

去寻找依然被囚禁的女王

而亚提密斯却转身离开

悄悄潜入双方对峙的战场

涅戈图娜已经亲自出马

却自称是银千年真正的女王

她的表情贪婪狰狞

她的声音得意猖狂

向水手战士发号施令

又命令地球人马上投降

当接到黑猫发出的讯息

亚提密斯知道营救已成功

向水手战士发出信号

她们明白主人已逃出牢笼

水手战士猛然转身

倒戈向涅戈图娜魔女进攻

可那魔女只是挥挥权杖

就让那些攻击全部落空

倩妮迪公主匆忙赶到

安迪米奥持剑在她身边

紧张地保护心爱的姑娘

又将恋人送到地球人之间

重伤的战士看到牵挂的公主

终于可以放心地长眠

直到水手战士在尘埃里倒下

涅戈图娜的笑声在阴云下炸响

听着重获自由的公主的叙述

地球的人们才知道真相

原来是涅戈图娜占领了月球

是她窃取了银千年的荣光

公主为她的伙伴放声痛哭

诗人与四位将军神色凝重

原来她们并非真正的敌人

原来她们不曾背叛联盟

即使曾经婉拒她们的示爱

并肩的战友也值得缅怀

金发的近卫握紧了拳头

愤怒点亮了湛蓝的眼睛：

"黑发的美人，火焰的战士

我的呼唤也无法使你睁开眼睛

若再不能见你如火的热情

只愿你在美丽的幻境里往生。"

星星的王者皱起眉头

星光却穿不过深蓝的瞳孔：

"棕发的姑娘，勇气的战士

我的呼唤也无法使你睁开眼睛

斑斓的星辉也将为你黯淡

为了缅怀你的闪电与雷霆。"

美丽的少年抿起樱唇

翠眸中有泪光闪烁晶莹：

"蓝发的女孩，智慧的战士

我的呼唤也无法使你睁开眼睛

让微风轻拂送你安静地离去

让鲜花盛开为你温柔的坟茔。"

严肃的将军面无表情

银眸里藏着亘古的寒冰：

"金发的少女，爱与美的战士

我的呼唤也无法使你睁开眼睛

你无愧守护战士的领袖

你的战斗将在冰棺中永恒。"

涅戈图娜见状发出冷笑

声音中充满玩弄的嘲谑：

"既然如此依依不舍

为何当初却又将联姻拒绝？"

四战士的身躯早已经冰冷

回答的是曾经的游吟诗人：

"不是每一朵鲜花都叫做玫瑰

不是每一种情感都称为爱情

只要为地球洒尽鲜血

便无愧于我地球人的崇敬。"

听到游吟诗人的答复

涅戈图娜狂笑眯起眼睛：

"听说你是最优秀的游吟诗人

何必来卷入这刀光剑影？

为了幼稚的爱国冲动

还有愚蠢的诗意热情？

诗人的任务本是唱歌弹琴

可怜在这里白丢了性命！"

涅戈图娜的骄妄挑衅

游吟诗人不为所动

王子保护着倩妮迪公主

地球的军队已开始冲锋

贝丽的发出战斗的号召

暗红的长发如旗帜飘动

—"为了地球，为了祖国

为了重建破碎的地月联盟！"

鲜血纷飞在扭曲的空间

蔷薇化作锐利的刀锋

剑影刀光在星辉里暗淡

战车碾过破碎的幻影

还有贝丽，还有地球的战士

还有戎装的游吟诗人

踏过尸骨和破碎的铠甲

向着剑锋所指方向前行

哪怕倒下就再也无法起来

哪怕睡去就再也不能苏醒

当幻象在铿锵声里湮灭

当乌云笼罩消逝了星光

盛开的蔷薇在烽烟里凋零

血雨冰封了银色的泪光

地球的将军相继倒下

只听到涅戈图娜笑声猖狂：

"银千年早已归我所有

地球也不能与我相抗

从此我就是你们的主人

我就是你们尊贵的女王"

女魔法师依旧沉默伫立

手中的旗帜依旧飘扬

游吟诗人将魔女回答

一身伤痕无阻言语铿锵：

"谎言永远无法窃取

黄金雅雷史安的荣光

哪怕流干银河的血水

也不会将家园拱手相让

哪怕要向地球前进一步

也要踏过尸体筑成的高墙！

地球人愿用鲜血祭奠故土

用赤子之心为地球殉葬！"

涅戈图娜气急败坏

想要毁灭蔚蓝行星

借助来自太阳的力量

女魔法师与魔女抗衡


	8. The end of the epic

**雅雷史安之战争篇章**

 **The Epic War of Elysium Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

 _This is the finishing paragraph~_

* * *

 **The story:**

涅戈图娜已无暇顾及

关押前女王的牢房

找到被藏起的银水晶

倩妮迪女王也来到战场

望不尽遍地鲜血白骨

温柔的眼中闪烁着泪光

"一方是负面能量久远的积累

一方燃烧着恒星太阳的力量

无论谁成为最后的胜者

都要整个太阳系来陪葬

那样的结局有什么意义

等待谁来祭奠废墟荒凉？

就让银水晶将一切封印

哪怕从此消逝了千年月光…"

银水晶的光芒笼罩大地

笼罩含泪的倩妮迪女王

"倩妮迪公主我最爱的女儿

来世的地球才是你故乡

安迪米奥仁慈勇敢的王子

请替我照顾好你的新娘

游吟诗人若再弹起七弦琴

你是否愿将这悲伤故事歌唱？"

"雅雷史安的贝丽请你相信

银千年从未曾将联盟背叛

昆茨埃特，佐伊赛特

涅夫莱特还有杰戴特

愿你们的英名在史诗中流传"

银水晶的光芒笼罩天空

笼罩安详的倩妮迪女王

隐去了贝丽风中飘舞的红发

消散了涅戈图娜贪婪的张狂

当一切消逝为远古的回音

当一切沉寂在宇宙的空茫

银千年的光辉只剩下传说

崭新的地球在轮回中成长

鲜血与战火还有谁会铭记

漫长的故事是否已被遗忘

还有谁听过这尘封的历史

这雅雷史安之战争篇章

-FIN-


End file.
